


Lets unite our houses

by GoSora



Series: Gendrya One shot AU style [14]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Romance, Sexual Tension, Valar Morghulis, long oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoSora/pseuds/GoSora
Summary: So I started out with an idea for a one shot with the "one room and one bed" thing as my prompt and well... It ended up being over 39 pages long.So this is basically that. Gendry and Arya being set up by Ned. Cameo appearances by most of her family and of course a few other characters. Hot Pie is as always cooking because what are Gendry and Arya without their friend. Also have given Grey Worm a proper name that is mentioned once, cause why not.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Series: Gendrya One shot AU style [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395331
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Lets unite our houses

Let's unite our houses. 

“Your father once said “I have a son, you have a daughter, lets unite our houses,” but I am not quite sure he would have seen this one coming. Not sure he would ever have believed that his Bastard and my wild one would be the two who would unite our houses,” Eddard said and she threw her hands up in the air, giving up. 

“I'm sorry Gendry. My father has /clearly/ lost it. First he sets us up for some stupid reason. Then this,” she still holds the picture of her aunt Lyanna and a young Robert Baratheon in her hand. 

“YOU CAN'T JUST SET PEOPLE UP BECAUSE THEY LOOK LIKE YOUR DEAD BEST FRIEND AND HIS HIGHSCHOOL SWEETHEART WHO WAS YOUR OWN SISTER!” Yes, she Arya Stark was /BEYOND/ pissed. Her father was usually the parent she was getting along with but this... She was /THIS/ close to just run away. 

Feeling a hand on her back she didn't even have to look to know it was Gendry, yet she looked at him regardless. Taking a deep breath she felt her anger dying down just a little. Why or how could he do this. One look and she was already starting to calm down.

Thinking back she remembered what had happened just a few weeks ago.

It had been her first year of college. She was exited, super exited. She was attending the school her family owned but she had paid for it by herself. Babysitting the most troubled kids that no one else would take on, tutoring children and taking on any and all small job she could fit in to her busy schedule. 

Wanting to prove she was more than just another rich kid she had done all of this and had even saved up for her books and secured work for her vacations already. 

Arriving outside her new home she had bumped into a tall man that she didn't recognise. 

“Are you lost?” she asked and raised an eyebrow as the man turned around... Okay he looked like he was a few years older than her, but not that much older. He had extremely blue eyes, was he wearing coloured contact lenses? 

And then he opened his mouth.

“I was not given a key but just a room number. Are you lost kid?” he said and she just blinked a few times before she checked the key and unlocked the door.

“Sure creep, this is your room. As if,” she said and placed her hand on the handle. He grabbed her wrist and she slapped him or tried to but he caught her other hand and then managed to fit her two wrists into his giant hand. She tried to get away as he got his phone out.

“Calling administration to check /KID/, because there has to be a mistake,” 

“Name drop me and you will get to someone who can do stuff. Arya Stark, yes, as in headmaster Stark,” she casually said as she still struggled to get away, but he was to strong. Da fuck. 

He looked at her and then put the phone on speaker.

“You are talking with Lyanna Karstark, how may I help you?” a voice said.  
“Ly, it is Arya. Someone has messed up my room, can you get someone to check it? Because my room mate is a giant and violent old man,” she looked at him and made a face at him as she spoke. 

“Sure. I'll check on it and text you the details. Do you want me to get your father on the line?” 

“Sure, get my old man in on this. I'm pretty sure he doesn't want his youngest to be sharing room with a stranger,” he glared but she ignored it as they heard typing on the other end and then a man took the phone.

“Headmaster Eddard Stark, how can I help you?”

“Hey, hi. I am Gendry Seaworth. Apparently there has been a mix up with the rooms sir. It seem like I am sharing a room with your daughter and that doesn't seem right,” Gendry said. She had heard the name Seaworth before but did he have kids? She didn't remember... 

“Oh, Gendry. I did go over that room specifically, so the room is correct. You and Arya are to share a room as an experiment to see how well a mixed room will work out,” her father said and her jaw dropped.

“You are making me share a room with a stranger?” she asked, still not believing this.

“Your room mate would have been a stranger no matter who it was. He is just a man and not a woman. But I did run a background check, sorry Gendry, but it came out clean. He has never been in trouble with the law and all his school and work papers tells me that he is a decent person. But you are welcome to move back home again,” she sighed and heard her father laugh as she felt her wrists being released. 

“No. I would rather sleep outside in the cold than move back home and you know that...” 

“Then I guess I shall wish you two kids a good day. Try not to kill each other,” her father said and hung up. 

“My father is so dead when my mother finds out, but I am not going to be the one to tell her or she will drive here and drag me back home by force...” she sighed and opened the door.

Looking inside the room their jaws dropped at the same time. It was a double bed... A queen sized bed to be exact with a single mattress, one blanket and one pillow... There was two of everything else, but those three things...

“... Your father is insane...” he was lost for words as he let her get her suitcase inside first. She was shaking her head and had he not just heard her father saying what he went over the room specifically then he wouldn't have believed this was his room... 

But here they were. She walked to the left side of the bed and he took the right side and just sat down.

“There isn't room for another bed because of how the rest of the things are placed... /Seven hells/ what do we do?” he asked as he fell back on the bed. 

“We try not to kill each other and get along?” she answered and laid down next to him, sounding as lost as him. They remained there for a while just getting to terms with this shitty situation. If they had just had separate beds it would be bearable but this.

“You don't have an insanely jealous boyfriend who is gonna kill me right?” he said half joking.

“No, but I have a cousin who is like a brother to me and an older brother who will skin you alive if you blink the wrong way. But do you have an insane girlfriend who is gonna slut shame me for this?” her answer scared him a bit but he laughed when she asked about him having a girlfriend.

“All I have is a cousin who is like a younger sister to me. Eighteen years old and such a little miss know-it-all. She is already doing her second year from home. To bright for her own good and to shy for her own good as well,” he smiled as he thought about his sister at home with Davos. He felt a set of eyes on him and turned to face his new room mate.

“What?”

“Nothing, you just seem happy when you talk about her, that is all,” she said and shrugged. 

“She is my only real family I have left so...”

“But you are a Seaworth... As in Davos Seaworth? Because I didn't know he had a kid. Let alone two,” she noted and he shrugged.

“He didn't. Not till eight years ago when my cousins father went mad and burned down their house killing him and his wife. My cousin barely survived and then we were united as Davos tried to gain custody over us. I was what, fifteen at that time and she was ten. He battled for us for a few months while she was at the hospital and I was with him or her and then he won. We dropped our last name or she dropped hers and we took his,” he explained and smiled.

“Davos has been a great father to us. Better than what we could have hoped for. But you are a Stark so you probably grew up with your crazy father, a perfect mother and you have a sister, right? And three brothers... Rickon, Bran and Robb. Robb is probably the one who wants to kill me if I breath funny, right?”

She nodded at that and then sighed. 

“Guess we better set some ground rules. No being naked, no bringing home anyone for sex cause just no... being respectful when the other has tests. All that is of course trumped by the “but if I am dying” card. All except the sex thing cause still, just no. Do you have anything to add?” she asked and he shook his head and got up.

Unpacking in silence they just moved around each other, never bumping into one another. Maybe it was a coincidence, maybe it was a small hint at what was to come. Either way that part went smoothly. 

He spotted a bag she hadn't unpacked in the bathroom and raised an eyebrow. 

“Female products. I wasn't sure you would like to have pads visible in the bathroom,” she explained and he laughed a little. 

“Davos and I have been buying Shireen's pads for years and have helped her with painkillers and heat for her cramps so unpack your things and write a list so I can get what you need in case of an emergency,” he was used to period talk so he wasn't really thinking much of it anymore. 

“You really wanna do that for me? Help me with that?” she raised her eyebrow and he nodded.

“I have Shireen and she has no one else to complain to so I know stuff,”

“It is just... she is my age and I can't even get Robb or Jon to consider doing that for me... and they have known me since I was born...” she shook her head and then it was his turn to look at her.

“You are eighteen? Really? But you look...” he didn't get any longer before she interrupted him.

“Twelve, I know... A curse and a blessing. Most think I am to young to flirt with and that is a perk, but I always have to have my ID with me cause no one believes me, like ever... But you look like you are twenty-five, but you must be twenty-three right?” 

He nodded. He knew he looked older than he was but that was just something he had to deal with. It was usually not really a problem unless he was hanging out with his cousin in public...

And it was in that moment he noticed her foot was up in her eye hight and he just stared at her. What in the...

She looked over at her new room mate as she untied her shoe while doing the splits against the door frame, something she had been doing for years if she had to be honest. 

“What?” she asked and he just pointed. She shrugged and changed leg.

“I am a trained, and skilled, artistic gymnast with a focus on everything but floor exorcise. And on top of that I am a parkour enthusiast. Minor is gymnastics while my major is journalism. But this is nothing. I can, if I am stretched, turn into a human pretzel,” she got her other shoe off and placed it next to the door before she went to sit on the bed to stretch her legs and massaging them.

“Bet that gets a lot of guys sending you looks when you say that,” he noted as he put some books away.

“You have no idea.. It is disgusting. I know people like kinky shit, but the joints are not meant to be bend or stretched like this for too long... just,” she sighed as her hip cracked under the pressure and she then just crossed her legs as she pointed her toes and relaxed them. 

He had turned to look at her, sitting on one of the two chairs there was in the room.

“Promise I'll try and stop anyone who mentions anything when I hear it,” he reassured her and she smiled at this. 

“Thank you. Now slowly backing away from weird subjects, what is your major?”

“I am here for the Automotive program. That is my major and the mechanical engineering is my minor. I know, math stuff and a lot of it, but I do want my own garage at some point and I am working for the best mechanic north of the Neck so,” 

“Still working?” she raised an eyebrow.

“On breaks and stuff. That is why I waited this long to start school. I have to pay for everything myself so I had to save up. Have been working since I was sixteen and full time the last five years saving up for school, food, books and well, laptop and everything else I would need. The money I get when I work in my vacation is basically just pocket money and extra savings,” he explained and she nodded.

“But you are probably not paying anything, being the daughter of the headmaster,” he said and she threw the pillow at him.

“I /am/ paying every last cent, just like everyone else. And I use my pocket money to survive on. But I have been working babysitting jobs since I was fourteen and just about every other small side gig I could get. I have tutored kids, worked in baker shops, delivered pizza, helped elders, plucked berries in the summer and apples in the fall. You name it I probably did it,” she said and straightened her back.

“I could have asked my parents to help, but I am not Sansa. I wanna be independent and not rely on them. Call me a rebel, call me whatever, even daddies little girl, but don't accuse me of having it easy. Because I could just have taken it all. I was even offered a scholarship, but I knew others needed it more than me so I just paid, cash and in small coins to piss off my mother,” 

He had caught the pillow and had just listened as she had spoken.

“That is sorta cool. Always thought people who had it all just, you know, lived the best life. But what is it with you and your mom?” he asked and threw the pillow back to her and she placed it under her chin as she laid on her stomach, legs kicked up.

“Mother thinks I should be a /lady/ and be fancy, wearing dresses, spending money on designer crap and date hot millionaires and then marry someone with a fancy name no one can pronounce and that he mumbles because he has no clue either. 

And /that/ is not me. Like not even close. The closest I get to that is when I do ballet for posture as a part of my gymnastics training. But I hate fashion and just wear what I want. I thrift and cut stuff to fit a lot, that and I get cheap clothes or steal my brother and cousins stuff. Might even kidnap your shirts by the end of the year, who knows? Anyway, I am my fathers daughter while Sansa is moms dream and her favourite. That is just the sad truth,” she explained with her ankles crossed. 

“So just because it looks like I have a perfect life doesn't mean I do. There is a reason I would rather share a bed with you, a stranger, than go back home. I am /tired/ of the fighting and the pressure to be perfect. And no family is perfect, that is just life and being human. But you seem happy with your family with Shireen and Davos,” 

He nodded before he took a deep breath.

“I was lucky, we both were. I was in foster care when I was contacted about Shireen. Her burns had left her in need of blood and well, her father or someone must have known we were family because I was brought in. The first time I saw her I was about to turn fifteen and she was covered in bandages, fighting for her life. I have no idea why, but she somehow reminded me of someone I used to know. Someone her age. A strong little girl who wasn't afraid of anything. I met that kid two or three years earlier, I think, but back to Shireen. I didn't leave her side from that first day.

Kid opened her eyes on my birthday and had no clue what was going on, but she later told me that she recognized something about my face and that made her relax. Maybe it was the family traits... Dark hair and light eyes is sorta what everyone in our fathers family has so. But yes, the time with Davos has been happy and even with Shireen and her anxiety we still have fun. Camping in remote areas, going to small temples around the countryside when most are at work. Also just random movie nights with them. Guess we are one of those weird but cute families where we just randomly do stuff like writing notes in for each other and pack it in the lunch or take home stuff to Shireen,” 

He had a soft smile on his face as he spoke of Shireen, yet she noticed the part of the other girl... Thinking back she remembered a boy at around that time in her life... 

“Wait... Are you from Flea Bottom? Because I knew someone when I was six or seven, and /he/ looked like you, same hair, eyes and everything. Just more shaggy and dirty looking. Also more baggy clothes,” she sat up and he looked at her like he had seen a ghost.

“Arry?”

She nodded, completely lost for words.

She should probably have started to question this whole deal at this point. Evidence that this was a set up was slowly piling up. The fact that her /father/ was okay with it. The fact that they had spend nearly a year as best friends as kids before he had been moved. He was a nice man, he treated his cousin like a princess from what she could tell. He was hard working and had saved up for college by himself so responsible as well. If she had been more observant she would probably have caught on, but she wasn't and so she didn't catch this. 

He blinked a little, not really knowing what to say to this information. She was the kid he had helped when he was younger. The girl who had dressed as a boy and had been hanging around three boys his age...

“Wait, so those boys you were hanging out with back then, are they your brothers?” he asked and she shook her head and then nodded, leaving him as confused as ever. 

“The red haired boy with the bad temper was Theon, one of Robb's friends. Robb was the one who Theon clung to and the dark haired one was Jon, my cousin who is like a brother to me,” she explained and he nodded once.

What the hell was going on. Why was this happening. He could see a few things that just seemed a bit suspect, but he wasn't going to say anything before he was sure that they were being set up. Because if that was the case then they were being set up by her father... And that was either pretty messed up or extremely messed up. 

“So Theon is not one of those who are gonna kick my ass if I sneeze the wrong way, right?” 

“No, Robb and Jon will mess you up if you step just a half of an inch out of line,”

“If you can point them out once then I know when to run, because this /will/ get weird at some point, and that is just a fact,” he said and she sighed. 

“Just don't be weird about this and we will be fine,” she shrugged and he watched as she just laid back down again. 

Moving around a few more things and unpacking their desks they chatted a bit more till they went to dinner. Here he was tackled by his friend that everyone just knew as Grey Worm.

“G-BOY! Who is the chick?” he asked and looked at Arya who had been spotted by a tall redhead who was making her way over to them. Still standing fairly close to Arya he just looked at Grey Worm.

“This is my room mate Arya. Arya meet my best friend, Grey Worm. Now you, don't even. We have talked to the headmaster about it and he,” he tried to explain when Arya interrupted him.

“My father is being weird about it, but there is no other rooms so we are dealing. And yes, I am a Stark,” she said before she turned around and faced the girl who could only be her sister. 

Grey Worm looked like he had more questions but he just shook his head and hoped that his friend would just stand down for now.

“Arya, already making friends? Care to introduce me?” the red head asked and he could nearly hear Arya's eyes roll. 

“Sansa this is my room mate Gendry and his friend Worm?” Arya didn't sound to convinced on his friends name and Gray Worm corrected her while Sansa looked at him, judging him. He shifted over next to Arya, standing tall, knowing that the judging looks probably wasn't gonna stop for the time being. 

He noticed Arya's shoulders relax as he had stepped over to her and then saw a small smile form on Sansa's lips. 

“Nice to meet the two of you. Gendry, no need to be to gentle with this one, she is not a delicate flower, she is more like an oak tree or a mountain, not likely to bend and very hard to move,”Sansa said and winked before she nodded and then walked past them. 

Reaching out Gendry quickly wrapped an arm around Arya, managing to catch her in the last second before she went after her sister.

“Let me at her!” she hissed and he just shook his head as she hit him. 

“Relax Stark,” 

“I hate you Bull!”

“Yeah right,” and with that she stopped moving around an he let go of her while Grey Worm just looked at them with a raised eyebrow. 

“Did you two just meet?” he asked and Arya shook her head.

“Remember that little girl I have talked about a few times. That girl who always got in trouble and that I was best friends with for a year. Well, Tadah!” he did his best impression of jazz hands and Arya sighed but stayed where she was while Grey Worm started to laugh.

“Lets just eat... And no one says shit if my brothers arrive or I swear I will kill you both slowly,” Arya said and he just patted her head.

“I should probably make a joke or something, but tell her brothers and we will have to run for the Wall,” 

“What ever dudes,” Grey Worm said and then he lined up to grab some food with them. 

Eating and talking went fine and then it was walking back to their room. He walked on the paths while Arya she just took the small walk in a straight line, meaning she had to climb a few things and jump a fence.

Arriving back in their room Arya grabbed a few things and disappeared in to the bathroom while he called Shireen to update her on his day. She sounded surprised when he told her of his room mate, but she was hopeful that he would get along with Arya. He could only shake his head at this and the his room mate came back in a t-shirt that was way to big and a pair of shorts where she had tugged her shirt into, probably just to proof that she was wearing shorts... Not that it really mattered since they didn't cover that much anyway...

He said night to Shireen before he let out a sigh and went looking in his bag before finding something and throwing it at Arya.

“Shorts on the first night? No way Stark,” he said as she held up the jogging pants she had thrown at her. 

“Why?” she looked at him, challenging him.

“Because I am a /man/ and you are a /woman/ and this is our first day living together,”

She stepped closer to him, getting on her toes to look at him.

“You wont /touch/ me or /hurt/ me. It isn't in your nature,” she said as she looked in to his blue eyes that went darker before he bend down and she froze.

He leaned down and placed his lips next to her ears. Feeling is breath against her skin and having his scent in her nose she couldn't move even if she wanted to. 

“I am still just a man, so don't test me Arya and just put on the pants,” he whispered, lingering for just a few seconds before he pulled back and she was able to breath again. 

Her lungs were burning slightly from holding her breath. But she did what she was told, probably for the first time in weeks or even months. Changing into the pants fast she arrived back as he was changing shirts. He nearly had the one he had been wearing pulled over his head...

What kind of person was he... How could he look like that... His packs was visible but not super visible... But he was fit and that was one thing no one could deny. Dang... She had just pissed off a man with the body of one of those old statues in a museum. 

He noticed her and she just leaned up against the door frame to the bathroom, clearly looking at him, smirking. 

“Don't mind me, I am just enjoying the view,” she said as he shook his head and got his t-shirt. He had already changed his pants so she just walked over and sat on her side of the bed, looking at the one blanket and one pillow...

“I'm gonna get an extra blanket tomorrow, even if that isn't going to fix the problem that is the one bed deal...” 

“Are you sure your father will allow that?” he asked as he joined her and she looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

“Why would he have anything against that?” 

“I don't know. I mean he was just to chill about us sharing a room... It is just weird,” he pointed out and shrugged before he laid down and she joined him. 

The bed was large enough for them but he was still larger than her and took up his entire half. The only problem was that the blanket seemed to be a bit or a lot to small... Meaning they were forced to get close.

“So do you wanna spoon your old friend or lay ass to ass?” Gendry asked and looked at her before they both cracked up.

“I will kick my fathers sorry ass when I see him, I promise. Because this is just... Is he trying to set us up or something?” she said laughing, not believing her father was capable of that sort of thing. 

By the God's she was wrong, because her father was indeed trying to set them up, but lets get back to the story shall we. 

“Ass to ass seem to be the better option, but whatever is fine with me,” she said and turned her back to him, trying to relax as she waited for his decision to be made. Feeling him turn and his back line up with hers she steadied her breath. 

Truth be told she hadn't slept next to a boy since she had ran away with him all those years ago and had spend a night under open skies in a small park. All they had was his jacket that night, meaning she had been curled up on his chest as he had leaned against a tree for the night. Course they had been found and yelled at by her parents and his caretaker at the time, and then he had been moved and she had travelled back north with her family. 

But this was the first time she, as a teen or young adult had slept next to a boy, or rather a man. So yes, she was a bit nervous, but she somehow trusted the bullheaded man and that made her able to fall asleep fairly quickly. 

She woke up at 6 am sharp when her alarm went off and quickly got up, grabbing a few things before she went to the bathroom, leaving Gendry on the bed... On their bed... She still had to get used to that whole idea of them living together... 

Changing she stepped out and saw he was sitting up, looking rather groggy. 

“Sleep old man,”she whispered and he shook his head and yawned.

“Where are you going Stark?” 

“Out running,”

“Hold on for two minutes,” he said and got up. She stepped over next to the door and got her running shoes as he got ready as fast as she had gotten ready. Unlocking the door he got his shoes on and then they stepped out to the hall together. 

Waiting till they were outside before she turned to him she had placed the key in a pocket and had found her music.

“I do free run so try and keep up. I will go slow today and then back to normal tomorrow,” she warned him and he messed up her hair.

“If you can jump over it I should be able to either do the same or get around it so don't worry to much about me,” 

She shook her head and then made a route that he should be able to follow, with less jumping, but a lot of stairs and stuff that she could use creatively. Starting her music she set off in a light jog to warm up. Running around the campus she did try and make sure he could keep up. 

He could tell she tried to make sure he could keep up. And while he ran straight up or down the stairs she made jumps or used the railing to get down. That or she simply skipped the stairs and climbed a wall, an impressive sight that was for sure. 

They were in the surrounding forest when they bumped into an older looking man and Arya stopped and removed her headphones.

“Dad,” she said, sounding out of breath and he looked at the man. 

“Arya, and you must be Gendry. It is a pleasure to meet you,” he noticed a look in the older man's eyes. It was there for a second. Recognition... But he had never meet the man before... Or had he?

“Dad, the blanket in our room... And the furniture... Have you seen it?” she asked and he watched her fathers face closely as he stepped over to her side. Her father followed him with his eyes before focusing on Arya. 

“I did go over the room and everything seemed to be in order,” 

“Dad, we have /one/ pillow and /one/ blanket that is too small,” she pointed out while he watched her father and her father looked over at him every few seconds. 

“How many blankets and pillows does young people need now a days? You both seem well rested to me,” was her father trying to get out of this? Getting out of giving them an extra blanket?

“Sir, with all due respect she is your daughter. Shouldn't you be more protective over her and not just lead her into the arms of a stranger?” he asked and Arya nodded. 

“Are you going to harm my daughter?” he responded and Arya looked back and forth between them.

“No, I won't harm her. But you couldn't know that before you put her in the same bed as me. What if I had been violent but just never convicted?” he wasn't going to back down from this. Her fathers behaviour was not consistent with him being a protective father. 

And then he remembered something and he froze for a few seconds. 

“Come to my office at 3 pm today. I am sure Arya won't mind taking you or showing you the way,” Gendry nodded as he remembered headmaster Eddard Stark sitting at the custody hearings... Every last custody hearing that he had attended... But why... He would have to ask the man later, he had to know what the hell was going on. And why he was acting like he did around Arya. Because it was just strange...

“Now, run along. Breakfast starts in less than an hour and then you have orientation, right?” Eddard looked at Arya who nodded and then she gave her father a quick hug. 

“Tell Ly that I'm taking this one and a dude named Grey Worm around. I know more than those second year students who are leading orientation anyway,” she said and he shook his head as her father nodded and then she started to run again, after she had placed a small kiss on her fathers cheek. 

Following her he was still processing what had just happened and this continued till they reached their room. 

“Ladies first,” he said and pointed to the bathroom, but she had already jumped up on the bed and was stretching her back or something... He wasn't quite sure as he looked at her.

“I need to make sure my body fully stretched out and ready for the day so go. That and I have a friend I wanna call over. She and Grey Worm might get along so,” she grabbed her phone as she spoke and he just nodded before he went to take a quick shower. 

He heard another voice as he came out of the shower, another female voice. He quickly got dressed and then stepped out to find a tan girl sitting on Arya's desk while Arya was contorted on the bed. He turned his head and tried to figure out what was going on as he dried his hair. 

The girl on the desk looked over and looked at him for a little to long so he just sat down next to Arya's foot... Still unsure what was going on with her so he just let her do her thing.

“Gendry, this is Missandei, Missandei this is my room mate. His friend seem to be sorta friendly and well, they both need to be shown around so what do you say?” Arya said and then lifted her butt from her head and slowly moved her feet away from him... She hadn't been kidding when she said she could be turned into a human pretzel. 

“Is your friend anywhere nearly as good looking as you? Because if he is then sign me up,” Missandei said and Arya looked at him and shook her head.

“This guy is sorta okay, but his friend looks good and is your style. Not your usual type, but you have the same chill and cool feel,” Arya was walking around and grabbing a few things before she looked at him and her friend.

“Behave. I'm gonna be back in a few,” 

He nodded and Missandei gave her a thumbs up. Hearing the bathroom door shut the woman focused her attention on him.

“So what is up with this room? Arya says that her father is okay with it but what do you think?”

“I think he is nuts and I have a sneaky suspicion that I am being set up... Or rather we are being set up. But don't tell her or she might flip out on her father,” he shook his head. 

“But you two at least seem to be getting along quite well,” she offered him a smile as he got up and hung the towel up. 

“I guess it could be worse. But you have seen us interact for two minutes...”

She waved her hand at this and shook her head.

“Arya is a super honest person. If she disliked you she would tell you or tell me and she have said nothing, except complaining that the blanket is to small. So you seem to be good,” she explained.

“She is something different, Stark I mean,” he sat down and looked around.

“But her father. Is he usually this careless? Does he usually just do this?” 

“NO! He freaked out a few years ago when Sansa started to date Theon for the first time. So this is not normal. Not one bit,” Missandei admitted and he nodded.

Talking about school stuff after this they continued till Arya came back out. Wet hair cascading over her shoulders and on to... 

“That is my shirt...” he noted and she shrugged.

“Today it is mine,” 

“Your hair is soaked, get over here,” 

“MOM,” she exhaled as she said this and Missandei was dying laughing as Arya stepped over to him and let him help her dry her hair. 

“OMG you two. You meet yesterday?” she asked and both nodded and shook their heads at the same time.

“We meet years ago and hung out for like a year. But that was over ten years ago so,” Arya started.

“Guess we just sorta picked up where we left off in some aspects and in others it is different. We are not kids anymore,” he said and Arya rolled her eyes as he worked on her hair. 

“Is that why you are doing this now /mom/?” 

“I do the same for Shireen so take a chill pill Stark. Shireen is my cousin, same age as this stubborn /kid/,” he might as well poke back cause Arya wasn't gonna stop or so it seemed. 

“Sorry, but if you two aren't married to each other in 10 years then I'm gonna be like so surprised,” Missandei said as she looked at them and that made Arya laugh hysterically. 

“I'm never getting married. Nothing against grandpa Gendry, you are a great dude. I am just not a Lady and well, I am not that sort of girl,” 

“If this continues we will run away and marry right after graduation and be yelling at each other till our last breaths,” he joked and was hit by Arya. Pretending to be hurt the laughter spread through the room. 

Little did he know how spot on he was and how wrong Arya was. 

Walking over to get breakfast together Gendry had waited outside for Grey Worm while she and Missandei had gotten spots in the line for all of them. 

Waiting for the two guys to come back in she heard a few girls whisper as they approached and well... She didn't like it.

… Why did she even care some girls thought Gendry looked cute? URG! 

And yet when he came over with Grey Worm she moved over so she stood next to him. Was she some sort of lap dog after a day. No she was a Mother Fucking /wolf/. She was strong and independent and... Somehow still hanging around Gendry...

Missandei and Grey Worm hit it off from the moment they meet, so at least that was good. 

Finding a table they all had their food. Everyone but her had coffee or coffee based drinks while she had water and tea. She was hyper enough as it was without caffeine.

“So you know Valyrian?” Grey Worm had said and Missandei had answered in Valyrian. 

“Okay, that is it, marry me please! I haven't had anyone to talk to in Valyrian for the longest time!” he said and she hit his arm, but laughed, making both Gendry and Arya smile with them.

“Arya knows a little as well. Two sentence right?” Missandei said and she nodded. 

“Valar morghulis,” she said and Grey Worm looked over as Missandei answered, "Valar dohaeris," 

Gendry looked around confused and so the girls nodded before Missandei looked at him first.

“All men must die,” she said. 

“And All men must serve,” Arya finished, before she took a sip of her tea. 

“I have it tattooed on my ribs. The tattoo was my idea, the placement was a dare. And only the first part. Vala morghulis. It was something we learned at the school I attended while I was in Braavos,” she elaborated.

“... Those are the words of the Black and White school... Only the best of the best can get in there... Like top level of athletes fight for the few spots in that school every year. You can win everything that year and still not get in...” Grey Worm looked at her like she was either crazy or a God... And she just nodded. 

“I was invited over by the master. He took me under his wings and learned me how to fly. But that came with a price tag. No social life or life in general. You aren't you. You are the team. We aren't known by our names. We were referred to as our genders and I was A Girl when I had to talk about myself and my needs,” she sighed. It had been a good few years, but hard. She had done the intense program while working on the side to safe up for school and that had nearly killed her. 

Not that she was going to tell them that part of the story. 

Feeling something brush against her thigh under the table she moved her hand over and then her hand was grabbed by another. A warm hand. A comforting hand. How could he just... 

It had been Gendry, course it was Gendry. How he timed it she had no clue, but he had taken her hand just when she needed it. The back of his hand was resting on her thigh, helping her to calm down. Why did /his/ hand on her /thigh/ calm her down. She had so many questions. Shit. 

Taking a deep breath she looked over at Gendry who was simply just eating like nothing was going on. Sneaking a look at Missandei and Grey Worm they also seemed content meaning she was the only one freaking out. So she just used her past experience and training and acted her way out of breakfast, while still holding Gendry's hand. 

He didn't let go till they had to get up and then she showed them all around. Showing them the sights and the different departments and facilities she didn't forget all the short cuts that was all over the place. Or stories and legends of the school. 

She told them about her ancestor Bran the builder and how he had build the school as a home thousands of years ago and how the inner parts still was owned and occupied by her family but how the rest was basically build out and turned into the school they saw today. 

“But what about the rumours. Spill it, give us the tea,” Missandei wasn't one who wanted to hear gossip often but there was always start of year gossip and well, no one ever suspected her to pay attention so she did overhear quite a few conversations.

“Okay, here is the Tea,” she said as the four of them had found a quiet corner in a courtyard that belonged to her family. They were sitting around a hot spring with Grey Worm being taken by Missandei and watching her every move and Gendry just randomly sitting within reach of her.

“Daenerys has always had a crush on professor Mormont. Last year was a mess because she nearly started to date my cousin Jon, while he was on a break from Ygritt. But then the truth was revealed, before anything happened. Danny is Jon's aunt, so there is that. Anyway, professor Mormont and Danny are now the new will they/won't they couple. It is her last year so I guess they could become a thing after, right?

Jon is back with Ygritt and they seem happy, taking vacations with his albino wolf Ghost up north of the Wall as much as they can. They are the “Are they married or are they just acting like it” couple.

Anyway. Robb proposed to Talisa while they were in the Riverlands this summer and she said yes, so gaining a sister who isn't as crazy as Sansa. 

Speaking of Sansa, she and Theon is on their thousand hook up or did they break up again? I have no clue, check her social media for more info. Keeping up with them is giving me whiplash.

Sam Tarly is still happy with Gilly and her baby boy and they are still staying in our guest room because his father is a dick and hates wildling's, and her father was an abusive prick who is locked up for life after what he did to his daughters and his sons. 

Speaking of wildling's Tormund has tried to get it on with professor Brienne but she is still kicking Professor Jaime around and they both seem happy about that. That and happy to ignore the red haired giant. 

Who else...” and then she looked up as Bran came walking over.

“Everyone, this is Brandon Stark. What number he is no one knows,” she said and winked at him as he waved awkwardly. 

“Do you wanna join us? We were just talking about how everyone was doing and who was with who,” she said and Bran nodded.

“BTW Sansa and Theon are back together for now, but who knows what is gonna happen in a few hours. Also Arya and I are both working to hard to have a love life. I study to much and am to awkward...” Bran said as he sat down between the two girls. 

Gendry got out his phone and thought for a second.

“My cousin, who is like a sister to me is pretty bad with people as well, but she is trying to get more friends. She has some anxiety and usually just stay at home or in secluded places,” he explained and Grey Worm looked over.

“She is a sweet kid, she just... Her father scared her and guess that made her who she is now...” his friend explained while he nodded.

“If she is willing to write with someone like me then... Sure... Can't get more lonely than I already am so...” Bran sighed and Gendry reached over past Arya and patted the boy on his back.

“I was a loner and a looser when I was younger. It gets better, I promise,” trying to cheer up Bran he quickly found a picture and showed it to everyone. 

“This is Shireen. Same age as Arya, just a lot easier to live and deal with,” he got an elbow to the ribs for that remark but brushed it off. The picture had worked the way he had hoped. Bran smiled and then looked at the image of a young girl in profile.

“This doesn't do her justice, but she likes this kind of pictures while I like this style more,” swiping the next picture had Shireen laughing with Davos, but her scars were visible. Covering one side of her body the scars on her face and hand were visible, yet.

“She is beautiful...” Bran said in a monotone voice, yet his eyes had a small sparkle to them and there was a hint of a smile playing on the boys lips.

“She is, she just doesn't see it herself,” he shook his head and then focused on Bran.

“But if you hurt her then I'll find you,” it was just the empty threat that every young man ever looking at a beloved sister or daughter had to hear. Bran nodded and then looked over at him and Arya before the younger man raised an eyebrow.

“If you hurt Arya then nowhere will be safe for you. She has four brothers and one of the most powerful families in Westeros,” his tone never changed and Gendry started to wonder if the young man could have some sort of disorder that related to his sightly awkward behaviour. Not that he had anything against it, he just thought that could explain a few things.

“He could not hurt me even if he wanted to. I am to fast and to cold to be hurt,” Arya said and winked at her brother making everyone laugh.

Finishing up with more small talk Bran walked up to the library while Missandei and Grey Worm went to get a look at some food. 

Arya on the other hand started to walk back to the dorm and he just followed, wanting to know what she was up to.

“Gotta go to the gym before I eat. You can come with me after you have talked to my dad, or just get food and do whatever,” she said when she noticed he was tagging along. He nodded. He was not someone who went to the gym that often but he had also been working twelve hours a day for a minimum of five days a week for years so he never needed to. His workout had been his work so maybe starting to work out would be a good thing.

“I'm just gonna follow you today, to get used to the school. Still have no real structure to my day because I am just that use to working all day, everyday,” he responded and she looked at him before she unlocked the door and they grabbed their things. 

Showing him to the office she had explained the way to the gym to him and then he had walked over to the heavy wooden door and had knocked before he heard a voice telling him to come inside. 

Slowly stepping inside headmaster Eddard was placed behind a giant antic looking desk looking quite intimidating.

“You wanted to see me sir,” he said and the headmaster nodded and stood up, directing him to a small area that had a couch and two chairs. Eddard took the couch while Gendry sat down on a chair.

“So lad, you seem to have recognized me,” Eddard stated and Gendry nodded.

“You were at all the hearings... how... why?” 

“I knew your father. Him and I were like brothers. So when your uncle died and your cousin needed help and a new family I talked to Davos. He was already interested in taking both of you in, but he wasn't sure he could afford it. My old friend is dead, but I wanted to help him one last time, and that meant helping you. So I helped Davos with a few financial things, but left everything else to him,” the older man said and smiled at him.

He had thought he would have to wait for an answer or maybe ask in a bit more, but the other man had just told him everything. But all this for the son of an old friend.

“Why me? With Arya I mean... It just.. It seems off. Why did you put me in the same room as her?” there was still questions that needed answers and well, this just. 

“Well, I trust you and both of you are hard working kids. Davos has kept me in the loop and brags about you and your cousin every time we talk. He is beyond proud of you both and what you have achieved. But he did say that you never take time to talk to anyone but a few friends and Arya is the same. She is social at school but the rest of her time is spend doing homework or in the gym. So this was an experiment to force you both to be more social. I remember the year you had together as kids and well, you both were starting this year so,” Eddard shrugged slightly and Gendry just sighed as he stood up. 

“One last thing, if this is you trying to set us up then I think Arya will kick your ass, just a thought,” he said and the older man nodded as he got up.

“Oh, I know. But what will you do?” he was asked and he thought as he walked to the door.

“I'm gonna support her. She knows you better than me, so I am going to let her kick your ass if she wants to and then help her when she is done,” he replied. He wasn't stupid enough to try and stop Arya, but he knew she might need some emotional support after and he was gonna be there for that. 

“Good answer my lad. Now don't let the young lady wait. She is probably working out as we speak. But take care of her will you?” Eddard gave him a stern look and he nodded. 

“I'll do what I can, she is stubborn, but you already know that Lord Stark,” 

Bowing his head one last time he then leaves and walks to the gym where he changes and then joins Arya. 

The gym had been an experience. He had done some simple lifts and some running while Arya was doing /all/ the things. From pull ups to cardio. But she never once used weights, opting to use her own body. In the end he just simply watched her do her thing, realizing that he might be stronger than her because he could lift more, but she was in fare better shape than he could ever dream of being.

Stretching out her body she looked up at him and he smiled.

“Impressive. So how often do you do this?” he asked and she sighed.

“Like everyday. Today was a mixed day because I went easy yesterday but usually I do cardio every other day and strength the rest of the days in the week. I stretch every morning and evening and then I have my morning run. Also training with professor Brienne every day after dinner so my life is basically this for now. This, you and probably homework in a few days time so Sleep? I don't know her, ” she said as she sat in the splits.

“Sounds like my life. Work, work and family. That was the last few years anyway,” he sighed and she shook her head.

“We both need to get a life or so it seem. Maybe after school when I am writing for some fancy magazine and you have your own garage. So in ten years or so,” her words were so depressing that it made them both laugh.

Getting up he walked over and extended his hand down to her, feeling her soft fingers grab his as she let him help her up.

Maybe this was good for them. Living together that was. It might be a set up, but at least they were somewhat social right? Talking to one other person was being social, right? It wasn't being super social, but it was better than nothing.

Anyway, the rest of the day went by without incident. They had something to eat, got their classes sorted out and she went to do what she did best: beat everyone in her gymnast thing. 

Stretching out and turning into a pretzel on the bed later was a given at this point and he just tried not to stare as she texted while her ass was resting on her head. 

“How...” he tried to turn his head to get a sense of what bones she was clearly missing because that was /not/ normal. 

“I could try to explain it or you can just accept the fact that my bones are made out of jelly,” she said and he just nodded slowly. 

Watching he was still confused but he was also tired and so when she was done she moved to her side of the bed and he joined her.

That entire first week went pretty well. He ran with her in the morning and then they split up after breakfast so they could get to classes. 

Sitting together with her crew for lunch was fun and he managed to get to see her laugh quite a few times. 

Then more classes, gym and food before they did their homework and she left for her final training session of the day. He was social or tried to be social when she was gone, something new for him. He spend time with Grey Worm and Missandei, who introduced him to her friend Dany. 

Arya seemed to notice this and would somehow always take the seat between them or if there was a lack of chairs just sit on him, because that made sense... 

That was about as wild as their first week together got. Arya was jealous and he was remaining calm. Calm but amused. 

Entering week two she first noticed the change Monday morning. Gendry was slower than usual and as they ran she stopped him and pulled him back home where she placed him on the bed.

“Wait here while I shower. No moving around, I have a theory,” she commanded and he sighed and nodded, looking tired and well, pale.

The summer had been a long one, lasting for over fifteen years, but the weather was turning again. Winter was coming and that was just a fact. But with winter came sickness and flu... this was what was going through her mind as she stretched in the shower or did what she could in the small space. 

Getting out of the bathroom she was wearing one of his shirts again and a pair of leggings. She noticed he was still looking as bad as before and then she walked over to him.

He looked up as she came closer, sitting with his legs apart and hanging with his head, looking miserable. She moved in between his legs, making him sit up straight. How could this make his head reach her in hight? By the God's she was short.

She reached out and placed her wrist in his forehead and just as she had expected.

“You are sick. Probably the flu, but come, lets go get you checked out,” she said as she looked at him and he slowly nodded.

She packed him up in blankets before they went and well, she was correct. Getting something for the fever she dragged him home.

“Stay!” another command was given after he had been returned to bed and then she went to the kitchens. Getting soup was fairly simple, Gendry wasn't the only one who was dealing with the flu a the moment. She got that and then walked home to her parents home where she kidnapped a small kettle from her room and some tea and honey. Getting back to their room she woke him up.

“Now eat and then I'm gonna call Ly up and tell her that you are sick. Eat, drink tea and don't put the honey in before the water has cooled for a few minutes. You want all the healing properties to be intact. That and rest. I'll be back at noon,” he nodded and she patted his head before she ran off to class.

Taking care of Gendry wasn't to hard, he listened to her pretty well, except he made his class mates stream their classes and did homework like never before... that and she had to pull and push him to bed for a few days. 

By the end of the week he seemed better and then came their second weekend. They had been feeling something slowly building over the two weeks and they had managed to avoid any mishaps but Sunday morning something happen.

She woke up and felt something on her face. Slowly opening her eyes she already knew she was laying on her wrong side and so she almost knew what she was going to see, yet she wasn't ready for what happened next. 

He was so close she could taste his breath and feel the heat of his lips on hers. He opened his eyes in the same moment as she did and as they both panicked and tried to pull away they both somehow pushed forward just enough...

She felt his lips as they meet hers and then she was sicked in. Instead of pulling away she move closer, as he pulled her over so she was straddling him. The kiss went form a random touch of their lips to a full blown make out session in two seconds. His hands were around her waist, hers were in his short hair and she heard a horse moan escape him as she pulled up to get a little air. 

Leaning back down she let their noses touch, teasing him by always remaining just out of reach from his lips. He seemed to have had it after a few moments of that, and then she was moved again. He flipped them over and a small giggle escaped her lips before he managed to shut her up with a gentle kiss.

To be completely honest she had no clue what was going on, all she knew was that she wanted this, seven hells she wanted this. And so she didn't stop him till he ended their kiss and pulled away, but not to fare. He laid down next to her and then pulled her in so she became his little spoon. All she knew at this point was that she liked this so she accepted what he was doing and just moved closer to him as she felt his arms wrap around her.

This had not been planed. It had sorta just happened. The kiss, everything... But he knew he didn't want it to stop so he wrapped her in his arms and made sure she was warm and safe before he even as much as started to think about what to say.

“That was...” he had no words and his brain wasn't working properly at this point so. 

“Guess all the tension just...” so he wasn't the only one who found talking hard now. Interesting. 

“It was more than tension, or at least it /was/ to me,” he whispered and he felt her fingers lace with his as she found his hand. 

“What /was/ it to you,”

“It was... No it /is/ a need,” he started to draw circles on the top of her hand, waiting for a reaction from her. 

She froze for a second before she relaxed against his body and then pulled his arms tighter around her, making him move even closer to her.

“But what now?” she asked.

“Now? Now we just do us and see were this takes us,” he whispered back feeling tempted to kiss her neck, but holding back for now. 

Feeling her breath become steady as she relaxed in his arms he just couldn't shake the thought of how perfectly she fitted into his arms. How her small and strong frame just rested so perfectly against his chest. It was still early and so they stayed in bed and managed to nap till they had to get breakfast. 

They were still laying together when the door was unlocked from the outside and Gendry looked over Arya to the door where someone hit the light switch. This made Arya pull the blanket over her head and turn around under the blanket. He shifted to make room for her and then felt her cheek rest against his chest. His arms found their place around her and this whole thing happened in the matter of just a few seconds, while his eyes were adjusting to the light.

“ARYA GET AWAY FROM THAT MAN!” some dude screamed at them.

“WHY?” she screamed back.

“BECAUSE...” 

“JON, THAT IS NOT A VALID REASON,” she pointed out and Gendry finally realized who it was. Jon Snow, her cousin who she had growing up believing was her brother. 

“IT IS. YOU ARE LIKE 10 SO MOVE!” Gendry looked down at Arya who just wrapped her arms tighter around him. 

“I'm not moving. This is /our/ room and well, why would I move away from my /boyfriend/?” 

She peaked up at Gendry who didn't even flinch. 

“... boyfriend... since when...” Jon had /finally/ stopped screaming and she was finally able to hear her own thoughts. She was about to answer when she heard Gendry's voice. Calm as ever.

“Since like two hours ago or so. But we have known each other for a good while so,” 

Finally looking over at Jon he looked like he was loosing it and then he picked up his phone and called someone. Rolling her eyes she knew who he was calling. 

Confirmation came when the person on the other end picked up.

“Robb, get to Arya's room like right now... RIGHT NOW DANG IT!” and then he hung up. 

Sighing she wanted to hide, but figured it would be best to just sit up next to Gendry. Slowly getting up he moved with her. How could they move as one already? That was her question. Not that she minded, it was comfortable and they managed to still be sitting all tangled up, just like they had been when they were laying down. 

He was resting against the headboard with his legs parted so she could curl up there, her back leaned against his chest and his arms wrapped around her. Pulling her legs up under herself he fixed the blanket so they were both warm and toasty when Robb arrived.

She could nearly hear as his jaw hit the floor and Jon just nodded and shook his head at the same time.

“they are dating... /OUR/ baby sister is dating someone...” Jon sounded so lost that she was tempted to comfort him, tempted but she didn't do it because well, he had yelled at her and she was way to comfortable where she was. By the God's why had she not just kissed Gendry on the first or second day? 

Jon and Robb both looked at them as they sat together and she just looked at them while feeling Gendry's eyes on her. 

“... so who are you?” Robb managed to ask as he looked at Gendry and she let the poor bastard explain who he was, name, age, major and the room thing. 

The room thing didn't seem to help a lot, even after it was explained that they had talked to her father directly on multiple occasions. She was getting exhausted at this point and so she sighed and rolled her eyes at her brothers.

“You two do know that the only people who has any say in what this is, is Gendry and I, right? If I wanna be with him and he wants to be with me then you can't do shit. You can kick, scream, try to send me to Braavos and it won't work,” Arya said as she slowly shook her head. 

“Now you both have girlfriends you can bother and we need to go get breakfast so please,” she gestured to the door. Feeling Gendry's hands pulling her a bit tighter under the blanket she nuzzled further unto his chest as she could see her brothers turn more grumpy.

“Go, you know where the door is,” she was just done and then she turned her attention back to that dude who hadn't protested when she had called him her boyfriend. She turned slightly in his arms so she could look at his jaw and place her face in the crook of his neck. 

She heard the door open and then slam as she inhaled through her nose.

Musk. That clean masculine scent of him. A hint of sweat, car oil of some kind and some cleaner. That and now her scent was mixed in as well. 

Keeping her eyes closed as she just slowly inhaled and exhaled feeling how he moved her a bit more so she was sitting across his lap, or rather she would had his legs not been spread. But they were and she was sitting right between his legs, sniffing him on a Sunday morning. 

“About those house rules,” he said slowly as one of his hands made it under her shirt and started drawing light patterns on her left side. 

“Rules are meant to be broken, well, expect that one about studying cause well, test and exams are important,” she noted, before she unfolded her legs and stretched them out under the blanket that still somehow managed to cover her toes. 

“I'm not saying I have a tiny girlfriend, but look at your tiny legs,” Teasing her she shrugged and winked.

“Well, you are a /giant/ and that just a fact. Also have you seen your hands compared to mine? Even if mine are as rough as yours,”

“Wait, what?” Gendry looked at her baffled and she shrugged as she held her hands out in front of her. 

“People say I have the hands of a blacksmith,” she said and then she felt his arms move as his hands found hers and his fingers locked with hers.

“These soft little things? No, just no. They are a little rough, but you also exorcise like a mad woman and you are a professional athlete, but this is no way near blacksmith levels,” his arms were gentle as he just held on to her, making her feel small, but not in a bad way. It was a nice feeling, that lasted exactly five seconds, because then his stomach growled so loudly that she could feel the vibrations. 

Cracking up Arya got up as soon as she could stand and then she quickly changed in the bathroom. Stepping out she saw Gendry zip up his pants, still half naked. Not one to complain she got her shoes as she watched him get his shirt and a hoody before he got one for her as well. 

Pulling it over her it was /way/ to big as always but.

“It smells good,” she noted and he shook his head.

“No, really. Maybe it reminds me of when we were kids a little. It is comforting,” she said as she pulled the hood down over her eyes and then pulled her hands into the sleeves, letting the edge of the shirt hang down as well. It hit her just around her knees, so she really looked like she was being swallowed by the shirt. 

Moving from side to side like a hooded ghost she felt arms wrap around her from the back and more laughter followed. 

And this was how they stayed that day. The mood light and flirting constantly. Not that it was really anything new, or rather it didn't look new if you saw them from the outside. The tension was the same, but the feeling was different. It felt good knowing that they could just be them and not tip toeing around the subject and their emotions anymore. 

Acting on said emotions happened mostly in their room, but it wasn't a huge change. Sure they did sit together as they did their homework, but the only difference was now she intentionally sat so she could lean against him and he had a lazy arm wrapped around her. 

They worked out like they always did and she kept her eyes on him, noticing the small changes. He was already strong, but he was getting stronger. She could see and feel that.

The next morning was Monday and /by the God's/ did she not wanna do this. She got up before him, waking him as she looked for something, before she sat back on the bed with some ballet shoes and a Pilates elastic. She started to warm up her ankles as he sat up next to her.

“What are you up to at... 6 am?” he asked as he looked at their alarm.

“I have to see if I still can stand on point... professor Tarth wants me to do posture and she expects me to just pull my shoes out and jump... So foot prep, warming up, cutting nails so I don't loose one and then I am going on point to see if I still have it or if I need to just train my poor ankles some more,”

She sighed as she felt his eyes on her while she prepared. She went to the bathroom for a few minutes and then... The shoes. She took the toe protectors and bound her toes, preparing as best as she could before she put on the shoes. Luckily they weren't to old but still not completely new so she didn't have to break them.

Feeling Gendry move she sat on the edge of the bed as she put on the shoes, tying the ribbons and then placing her feet on the ground. Slowly getting up she tested out her ankles one at a time before.

Pushing of she went up on her toes, keeping her ankles perfectly straight she felt the pressure on her toes. Walking a single step she leaned forward and kicked her opposite leg up. She still had it but dang.

“I am going to have to soak my feet tonight and get my painkillers ready. Seven hells,” a few other swear words left her lips as she sat back down again, getting the shoes off. 

Gendry, oh sweet Gendry, then reminded her that he was here for her and well, what more could she want. Well except a new pair of feet after tonight. 

They ran, had breakfast and then went to classes. Meeting up at lunch they were one chair down, so she, being the smallest, was forced by her brothers to sit on Jon. But she just made eyes at Gendry the entire time, pissing him off so much that half way through he let her just go and sit where ever she wanted to sit. 

Choosing to share the chair with Missandei, who was sitting between Gendry and Grey Worm the rest of their lunch went with no incident. 

Classes were easy for her, she had always loved to write and do research. The assignments were all easy and fun in her book and so the class went by to fast and then. The dreaded class... She prepared more than she did in the morning, warming up and making sure her entire body was ready before she put on the shoes.

The next few hours were spend dancing and doing jumps, improving on her posture. It was around dinner time when she was dancing in the back of the room. She didn't look at the floor and then.

Something happened. She felt her ankle slip and next thing she knew she felt her head hit something hard and that was all she was sure she could remember. 

She had maybe heard voices calling for her, might have heard people talk and then felt someone come over and wrap something around her neck before she had been carried. One thing she was sure of was who had come close to her, Gendry.

He had been in class when he had gotten the call. It was Arya's number and he knew she knew he had class so he got up and just walked out. Picking up he heard a girl panic on the other end. Hearing the words “Arya” and “Falling” in the same sentence send him into a state of panic, but he kept his shit together and popped his head back in.

“Sorry professor Benjen, it is your niece, so I gotta run,” and run he did. No time to explain. He somehow managed to find a neck brace on the rout and with that he stormed in and was by her side as fast as he could be. Professor Brienne and professor Lannister were already there when he pulled them away and assessed her. Getting her neck into the brace he mumbled something, he remembered saying something, just not what. 

Pushing the others away he had wrapped his arms around her and gently lifted her up and carried her away. Brienne and Jaime had led the way as they called her family. Heading to the nurse she called an ambulance because Arya was passed out cold. 

He had never seen her like this before, never seen her just laying still, but he noticed her pupils moving under her lids and thus he kept mumbling to her as her family arrived. First to arrive was her father, then her elder brothers came, her sister and mother and then her younger brothers. Yet not one of the tired to move him from her side as he stood and focused on her.

The ambulance arrived and he went with her while the rest drove after them. In the ambulance she opened her eyes, completely disoriented he planted his face in front of hers. 

“Hey, you fell, we are on the way to the hospital,” he said while the nurses tried to move him, but he was a mountain and he wasn't gonna be moved. Not until he saw that she understood and then he kissed her forehead before he let the people work on her and ask her what they needed to know. 

Arriving she was brought in for tests and he was pacing like a madman, calling his cousin who arrived not long after. He noticed the look she send Bran and how both were blushing as he quickly introduced her to Arya's family. 

Sitting down he got up again seconds later when the doctor stepped out.

“It is just a concussion, nothing more, nothing less. She is getting an IV and some food and then she is free to go home, where she will have to be under supervision for the next 24 hours. Waking her up every three to six hours to check how she is doing will be ideal but other than that she is fine,” the doctor said and everyone sighed a collective sigh of relief. Shireen hugged him and he hugged her back as she thanked the God's for it not being more serious. 

“Thank you Gendry, for just being there and dropping everything for her. Benjen called and explained what happened in class. He has notes for you or rather a worm has them?” the headmaster seemed unsure about that last part and that made everyone but his wife smile.

“Grey Worm, right? His best friend with the weird name, but I checked and it is indeed his name,” Shireen said and he nodded.

“He changed it when he turned eighteen. Wished for money so he could legally change his name to that because he never used his birth name. I think it was Francis or something, but again, he never used it,” Arya's mother still looked confused while her father nodded slowly as he seemed to get it.

And then the attention turned to him, as the elder woman looked at him with eyebrows raised.

“But who are you? You seemed close with Arya, not even giving us a chance to sit with her,” 

And that was when he wished he had just been dreaming everything, but nope, he was there and was being grilled by his girlfriends mother in a waiting room filled with her family and a few strangers. 

Perfect. Just brilliant.

“I am Gendry Seaworth, her room mate and boyfriend since like yesterday. But we did spend a year together as children so we know each other. Also complaints about the room thing should be directed at your husband, he was the one who placed us in the same room, on the same bed, with a blanket that is a little small,” and with that he ran for cover, pulling Shireen with him into Arya's room while the other room descended into chaos with yelling, kicking, screaming and flailing arms.

“What did you just do?” her voice was weak but she was sitting up under a mountain of blankets.

“He just told everyone the truth and ran,” Shireen said before she introduced herself to Arya. 

He watched as his sister bonded with his girlfriend, while said girlfriends family was fighting in the background. 

Listening to the light conversation between Arya and Shireen was nice. As he did this he sat down at Arya's feet and just randomly started to massage her leg, to keep his hands busy. 

It was at this time Bran walked in and looked at Shireen again. And this time he was certain. She was blushing because of Bran.

Looking at Arya she looked at him as she had come to the same conclusion. 

“Brandon Stark did you really text Shireen a few weeks ago?” she asked and he just watched as the babies blushed again. 

“Oh, this is brilliant. Onions and Wolfs, a great combination,” Arya said and Shireen looked over at her.

“We are Stags, not Onions. Or we were adopted by Davos, but I am still a Baratheon and a Stag,” she said, holding her head high, clearly proud of that fact. 

“Wasn't father friends with a Baratheon once?” Arya asked, directed at Bran who nodded and he just watched as everyone went into brain mode.

“Robert, Robb was named after him,” he heard the first part of what Bran said before he got up and pulled Shireen over to the side.

“Can you do me a favour? Research my father and see if there is any other links between him and the Stark family,” he whispered and she nodded before they turned around to face two confused Wolfs.

“Sorry, I just had to ask how fare they had gone and well, I'm lucky I wasn't slapped,” he said and then received an elbow in the ribs. Well deserved but it helped covering up the picture that was slowly emerging in his head. 

He had read once that some Baratheon man had been in love with a Stark, but he wasn't sure and he had no clue if it was relevant or not. But he just had this feeling and well.

The rest of the Stark family then slowly made their way inside and everyone got their turn to glare at Gendry, smile at Shireen and hug or kiss Arya, who looked exhausted by the end of it.

A doctor stepped in and then told them that anyone who wasn't family had to leave. Arya then grabbed the doctors sleeve and after a few words had been exchanged he nodded.

“Okay, she has a plan, listen to it, and behave,” he said and left before she cleared her voice.

“Gendry, Bran, Shireen and mother can stay. Father, you have work, Jon, Robb and Sansa, you have school and well, I'm gonna get a lift to the dorm with mom and then Gendry is on “Wolf watch” till tomorrow. Now lets get this circus on the road,” and with this her brothers started to protest but they were lead out by her father. Sansa waved and then her mother just sat down on the edge of her bed while Shireen and Bran talked quietly in a corner. 

She looked over at Gendry who was just watching them all till she reached out for his him and he stepped over, taking her hand that had the drip. She knew he was being careful but she wasn't.

“Expect me to just pass out on you when we come home, okay? Okay! Good! I heard no protest and then give me at least five hours of sleep, please,” she said and her mother send her a look.

“Mom, I have been sleeping back to back with him for two weeks and now you wanna judge us... Isn't that a little late?”

“It is never to late to be worried about your children. I am a mother, so just you wait and see. One day you might know what it feels like to worry like I worry about all of you. But just not /soon/,” she looked at Gendry, who put up a hand in a defensive gesture. 

“Hey, I'm letting her dictate when what happens, so don't look at me,” Arya shrugged, knowing that it was true. He did let her take the lead, but it never seemed to be an issue for him to hold back a little. He always seemed to be fine, well except that one time the first night where the tension had been worse than Sunday morning. 

“Also you are a Seaworth, but does Davos even have kids?” her mother looked at Gendry, who nodded slowly.

“He does have two adopted kids. My cousin and I. So yes, he has kids or grown kids rather. She is eighteen and I am twenty-three,” he said and Arya couldn't help but smile. 

“Same age as Robb and Jon, yet why are you a first year?”

“Because school is expensive and I saved up for it all by my self, working for years before school, after school and in all breaks and vacations,” he looked at Arya and she winked at him, proud of him again. Foggy brain was still capable of that much. 

Food was brought in and well, it didn't taste good and was gloopy and she complained so much that she got discharged so they could go down to the local inn where she knew there was something good to eat.

Walking in she spotted her main man.

“Hot Pie, a table for six, tell your boss that you are taking your break!” she yelled, already feeling better, while looking like a ghost. 

The boy or rather young man nodded and then pointed to her usual corner before he got something. They all sat down, she was seated between her mother, a tall woman, and Gendry, a tall man so she looked twelve again. Being in a sandwich between two tall humans who loved her and who she could rest her head against wasn't to bad. 

Hot Pie came back with a coke and placed it in front of her while he send her a stern look. How someone with a round and sweet face could look so stern she never truly understood. But then he looked at Gendry and Gendry looked at him. 

And 3, 2, 1...

“BULL! It has been years!” the fat boy exclaimed and Gendry laughed.

“Seven hells, look at you. Looking the same as all those years ago. How can you not age a day?”

“Well, I just stuff out any wrinkles and well, I am not able to grow any facial hair so,” Hot Pie said and laughed as she sipped her cola.

“But you are here with Arry? And Lady Stark,” a small nod at her mother was given and her mother nodded back. 

“Shireen, this was one of those idiots Gendry knew years ago. Yes, we were dumb, dumb and dumb. Three kids making a mess at a young age. But then again, we had fun. But can I get my usual? And this one need a beef pie with fries,” she said and ordered for Gendry and her. First time she had ever done that and it sorta felt good. Leaning her forehead against his shoulder she felt her mother taking her one hand and Gendry taking the other.

Shireen were smiling while Hot Pie distributed the menu cards to the rest and took every ons orders.

“Give me like twenty minutes and then I'm gonna be back!” the young man said and left with light steps before a young girl came over with the rest of the drinks.

“Hot Pie says everything is on him. So don't yell at him please,” the girl informed them and her mother shook her head.

“It is probably because we use them when we order food for parties and events,” she noted and Shireen looked over, raising an eyebrow.

“Well the food is excellent and the price is fair. That and Hot Pie is a true star in the making, always experimenting with stuff and trying to use what ever he can get his hands on. Pretty sure most people come here for his pies,” Bran explained and then she nodded slowly.

“His pies are the best. Also his cakes. Sansa has an addiction to his lemon cakes. It is so bad that she gets a few send up every week and Theon orders them and not flowers when he has messed up,” she wanted to laugh but her head hurt so she just sipped her cola, without hands, cause well... Her mom and Gendry.

He noticed a young man look at them from across the room and then the dude came over. He was shorter than Gendry, not nearly as fit, yet... 

“Arya, what have you done now?” the man asked and Gendry felt how she became tense. Instinct kicked in and he released her hand and moved closer to her side, wrapping his arm around her, clearly marking his territory.

“Mycah... I fell. It is nothing really,” he noticed she let go of her mothers hand and shifted a little in her seat as well, moving a little closer to him. 

“Okay, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You usually never hang out with your mother so,” Mycah noted and she shrugged.

“Hospital food was bad so. But Mycah is my ex, just to clean up the confusion. And this is Gendry, my /boyfriend/ and his cousin Shireen. The rest you know,” she said and well that cleared everything up a bit. 

It also meant his initial reaction had been fine and justified. He nodded to the other, who nodded back, before he made sure his hand was tightly wrapped around Arya's waist. He saw Mycah look closely at them and then the other man let out a small sigh.

“I am happy for you Arya. Just don't disappear on him,” 

This little comment made Gendry's blood boil, but then he felt a hand just above his knee and exhaled slowly. 

“No way in hell am I going to just leave this one. He is to much fun to be around and also, I wear his shirts every day. Not going to go out and get giant sized shirts just for me, when I can just kidnap and say sharing is caring,” 

Defusing the situation with a few words Mycah nodded and then moved aside as their food arrived, brought over by Hot Pie. 

“Mycah, your order has been ready for like five minutes, better run back to your master or he will have your head,” Hot Pie said and with that the other man left after he had said his farewells. 

“That wasn't awkward at all,” Bran pointed out, his face fairly blank and this made Shireen giggle, while everyone but Hot Pie smiled.

“What did I miss?” he asked.

“A pissing contest,” Lady Stark said and everyone looked at her as she took a bite of her burger.

“Mother!” 

“I have seen it all before. You all forget that I was originally gonna marry uncle Brandon, right? And that Petyr, my childhood friend had a huge crush on me. Pissing contests I have seen plenty of. Even now when Petyr comes over to handle legal issues he will try and poke Eddard. And all I can do is just watch,”she said as she covered her mouth. 

Being a lady her behaviour in this moment was refreshingly normal, but at the same time...

“Does it ever get easier? The pissing contests?” Arya asked, her hand still on his leg.

“I mean, you did the right thing. Moved to the person you wanted and stuck with it. Keep that up or just tell him to leave you alone should do it,” her mother said as she dipped her fries in her chocolate shake. 

Nodding slowly he then watched as she started to eat. She was still sitting super close to him and well she had her left hand free while he had his right hand. 

Eating single handedly took a bit longer, but that just gave them all more time to talk. 

Apparently Bran and Shireen were close, so close that they had wanted to meet up for a week or so, but had come up with bad excuses when they got to nervous. 

Catelyn, being a mother and well, Lady, then suggested that they all come over for dinner the following weekend. Getting Hot Pie to handle the food was a piece of cake, and he promised them that it would be a dinner they won't soon forget. Even Arya didn't really seem to mind the idea and that was a good sign.

But she did seem to become tired after they were done eating. 

And everyone agreed that they should get her home. Carrying her to the car he got a few looks but he could care less. Bran and Shireen decided to part ways with them outside the Inn. The kids were going antic book hunting. 

Looking after them he got in to the back of the car with Arya who had nearly fallen asleep already. Her mother drove them back to the dorm and then he let her take care of changing Arya into a pair of PJ pants and one of his shirts, because well, his shirts was hers so. 

He was let back in and Arya was sitting up, dozing off. Grabbing his homework he placed it on his night stand and then sat down next to her.

“Remember to wake her at least four times in the next 24 hours. And no funny business,” Catelyn gave him a stern look as he pulled Arya over, so she could rest against him. And she simply moved down so her head rested in his lap. Grabbing the pillow he placed it under her head and made sure she was warm and comfortable. 

Having seen enough her mother left and he started to read. He had a test the following afternoon so he knew he had to study. Setting a timer he played with her hair as he read. He did take a few short breaks where he made sure she was warm and that her temperature hadn't changed before he went back to reading. 

This continued till he had to wake her and she slowly sat up, looking groggy as fuck, but also adorable. He asked her a few simple questions before he got up and let her use the bathroom with the door open. He stayed outside, back against the wall, talking to her the entire time, to make sure she didn't faint or anything. 

He heard her wash her hands and then saw her messy little head appear in the door. 

“Wanna go get a little snack and then sleep some more or?” it was getting late but he still had a book to read and her to wake in six hours. And they had vending machines not to fare away so. 

“I don't need anything, except tea but I need to walk so lets go Joe,” she yawned and linked her arm with his. He grabbed some coins and then they went on a small adventure that ended with her on his back as they took a longer way home. 

“So tea?”

“Yup, tea. Warm lemon tea with honey. I have that fake lemon and my stash of things so I should be good. Wanna taste?” she rested her chin on top of his shoulder as she asked before pulling back and resting her cheek against his shoulder blade. 

“Sure, but just a sip of yours,” he wasn't really a tea drinker but if it made her happy then sure. Getting back to their room she prepared the tea as he went and used the bathroom and then got into his PJ.

Stepping back out he saw Arya sitting on the table, feet dangling in the air as she stirred the cup and made her tea. He watched her for a little bit before he stepped over and looked down at her. She looked up at him and then he just grabbed the chair and sat down in front of her. 

He had no idea why they had a wide chair but a small bed, it made no sense, but they did and this allowed Arya to basically move from the table to straddling him, her knees fitting on the chair, one on either side of him. Resting her chin on his shoulder he just held her tight as she took a few deep breaths. 

Hurt Arya was apparently snugly Arya and he wasn't gonna turn her down. Sitting like that for a little while she leaned back and got the tea, tasting it before she held the cup out to him. The tea was in fact not that bad and he told her that much. But it seemed like it would be better in the morning, or at least for him that would make more sense. 

Drinking her tea while remaining seated on him, he just made sure she wasn't falling anywhere as he enjoyed the little break. 

And then it was back to bed.

She fell asleep again and he read for another six hours before he woke her one more time. Getting ready to get to bed for real this time they brushed their teeth together and he saw how she usually washed her face. He was sitting on the toilet seat while she was washing and doing her thing, before she got him to was his face with water and then put some light cream on his face.

“Maybe I should get you some beard oil? I have heard that it works,” she noted and he just let what little beard he had poke her face, making her laugh a little.

Getting into bed she cuddled up on his chest and he just held her tight as he set the alarm for six hours. She was asleep so fast, while he took a few moments.

And in those moments he thought of how easy this was. How easy everything had been. They just clicked and it just felt so natural. This felt like home, this right here. Having her around, feeling her breath on his neck, having her leg randomly laying over his hip and just having his arms wrapped around her small frame. It was as natural as breathing and just as easy. 

With those thoughts he feel asleep.

Six hours later she woke up and turned off the alarm. She didn't move much but somehow managed to unlock his phone and write a note for him, stating basic shit, adding an I Love You in the end before she went back to sleep. She had slept for nearly a day at this point, but she was still not ready to get up. Shifting under the blanket she felt how he just moved with her and then moved her. 

They ended up spooning and she just accepted that because she was still to tired to really care and also, his lips were on her neck below her ear. It should probably have woken her up but it did the opposite, it made her fall asleep. Having his steady breath on her skin made her breath follow his rhythm and then.

A few hours later she felt him move about and then he got up and she spread out. She moved to his spot and took a deep breath before she turned around and laid on her back as she stretched out, covering the entire bed with her tiny body. 

“Look at you. How can someone that small be so big?” she heard his voice but she kept her eyes closed tightly as the room was too bright. 

“Magic?” she answered and then laughed as he tickled her.

“Hey, I am injured, so be careful!” letting out a small scream she laughed so hard she was cramping by the time he was done. His laughter had joined hers at some point and when they were all done he just smiled at her.

“What?” she asked, not really sure what she had done this time. 

“You are okay. You got us all worried for a second there. Like all of us. I even had to call Shireen,” 

“Yeah... I didn't expect to see her yesterday but she seem nice and well, Bran seemed to love it,”

“That, yeah. Remind me to grill him next time we see him. I sorta have to, you know. Being the closest thing she has to a brother and all,”

“Sure. Just know we are probably way worse than they will ever be,” she said and winked before she got up.

It was getting late and she remembered he had a test and well, they hadn't had anything to eat in hours so.

“Brunch?” she asked and he nodded, throwing her clothes to her from across the room.

A pair of pants and one of her underwear sets with an oversized shirt that was theirs (Read his).

“Hey, have you been snooping in my underwear drawer?” she asked acting shocked and he just raised an eyebrow.

“You hang it to dry above our heads, so yes, I have seen it all, even the lace stuff you keep hidden. Looks pretty, just FYI, but Sansa probably got it for you, am I right?” Why did he know her so well.

“Screw this, yes, she got it for me for when I got a boyfriend. Lets be fancy, bring forth the lacy shit and then you can have your test while knowing I'm watching movies in that with your shirt and a pair of shorts on. Distraction central say wut,” 

Was his ears getting red? Yes, oh yes they were. Stepping closer to him she walked over to her drawer and swapped some of the clothes. Oh hell yeah, teasing him was gonna be the best. And after all that sleep she felt better. Her head was better and not exploding and her entire body thanked her for the proper rest. 

Looking up at him as she slowly passed him she made sure to use all her feminine charms, or at least try to. It did seem to work since he blushed slightly. Walking out to the bathroom she showered quickly. 

The lace thing was a small pair of shorts, because yes, she just couldn't with the other styles. And the top was a bralette. Wearing it alone would work if it was summer and they were going to the beach but it was winter and well.

But she did have a low cut tank top that had large holes that sorta showed side boob if she wasn't wearing a bra. But with this it would just show the bralette and well, that was all she needed. 

The pants were high waisted and dark while the top was light in material and white so the lace was visible as the underwear was entirely black, like most of her other clothes were. 

No she wasn't emo, she just loved classic items and then when needed she could find something with colour. 

Stepping out she watched as Gendry dropped his jaw. It hit the floor and that made her confidence go up.

“What? You didn't think I could pull it off?” she asked and he just tried to word. To word can be hard when your girlfriend is actively trying to make your heart stop. 

“I'm so gonna fail my test...” was all he could say.

Shaking her head she walked over to him.

“If you fail you are taking me out, if you kick your tests ass then I'm take you out. Haven't been on a date yet,” unless they counted like all alone time spend together as a date because in that case they should probably just marry and get that over with. 

“Deal?” she asked and he nodded before she pushed him out to the bathroom while she looked at what he had. A pair of black pants and a white dress shirt. Perfect!

Knocking on the door she had grabbed a pair of his boxers as well, dark like her underwear and then she handed it to him before she texted Sansa for help on date ideas.

Sansa replied that ordering food and maybe just staying in the castle would be cool. And she loved that idea. Texting Hot Pie quickly she gave him a budget and a time and then send the money. He send a smily back and that was that. 

A random date had been planed and plotted in less than five minutes.

She waited till he stepped out and well. Dang. He had left the two top buttons open on the white shirt and it fitted him tightly, like buttons nearly wanna pop tight. Same with the pants, they were just right. Dang. DANG!

“It feels tighter than I remember,” he said as he fixed the shirt that had been tugged into the pants.

“Well, you have been working out with me and I have seen and felt changes. Pretty sure you lost fat and gained muscles because of that. It would make sense,” she noted and he nodded slowly.

“But wow. Like wow. Also date is under control. It is going to be adventures here, but there is plenty of old places you haven't seen and some that only the Stark family can access. Or us and who we wanna bring along,” 

“Sounds like fun. I have never really been in a place that is this old. But we gotta eat and then I have my test,” 

Nodding she grabbed a black blazer and a grey scarf, while he grabbed his dark coat and a yellow knitted scarf.

“Shireen has been knitting for years. She is sorta obsessed by the old houses and the history. So house colour. Also apparently I am a hufflepuff so double house colours,” 

She smiled at this and then held out hers.

“Well, I am a gryffindor and Stark, so grey and maybe I should add a lip colour for later?” 

He quickly shook his head and she laughed as they walked from their room to the canteen. 

Getting something to eat she walked with him over to his classroom, holding pinkies as they walked. They were nearly there when she saw a flash and then her sisters face.

“You complain over me being to sweet and then you do this? Guess who is gonna get into the school paper as best dressed new couple!” Sansa said and then she spun away and they both looked after her.

Gendry then looked down at her and she shook her head.

“Sansa and Theon makes us look like we aren't dating. They usually sit in a crowded place and snog and by that I mean they kiss so violently that many ask them to just get a room. It is that bad. That or they yell and fight in public,” she explained and he nodded slowly.

“So dry humping or ripping each others heads off?”

“Exactly!” 

“Sounds like a healthy relationship,” he noted and she just sighed.

“They are at times, but my bet is still that they will end up with a few kids and embarrassing them with stories of when they were young. They seem like the sort of couple who would do that,” she knew Sansa loved Theon and that he loved Sansa. They just needed to grow up, thought the girl who was younger than her sister and had only dated two men in her life. And had only ever kissed one.

They reached the door to his classroom and they both stopped. She played with his fingers for a few moments and then he pulled her in with his free hand.

“I'll see you for our date later Stark,” he whispered and kissed the top of her head. She smiled and nodded before he went in and started his test. 

While he was doing that she slowly moved around. She had skipped one class and all her gymnastics things and training to make sure she was okay, so she was restless and she thought it would be good to look around and go over the places she wanted to show Gendry later.

She made an entire small route and even found a quiet corner where they could sit and eat before she got a text from him. He was done and in desperate need of coffee. Meeting up at the on campus cafee he had already ordered when she got there. Removing his scarf and jacket she had to try hard not to just jump him.

She took of her scarf and opened her blazer as she sat down next to him and not opposite as most would do. But she never got that, never got why some couples would sit across from one another. It made no sense. The distance was to large for anything to happen so no kissing or anything. 

But then again, some could manage with hand holding. She wasn't one of those people, so she sat next to her boyfriend and asked about the test as they waited for what he had ordered. 

A small tray with a bunch of mini cakes arrived with a cup of coffee and a cup of tea. Okay, he passed the whole ordering for her test. Sipping her tea she ended up laughing like a maniac because of how his test had been, or rather how professor Tormund had started everything with a wild story about him meeting a giant and drinking giant milk and that was how he could be so tall.

“That man has the weirdest stories, I am telling you. He once said that he fucked a bear,” she shook her head.

“Well, isn't a masculine gay man called a bear sometimes?” looking at him she tilted her head and then blinked once or twice.

“Well... that would make the story more believable...” sipping her tea the conversation changed to what they were going to do with running and exorcise the next day. Deciding on just running and going easy in the gym for the rest of the week.

They finished the cakes together and then got up. She lead him around to the old parts of the castle, in to the hidden world of the Stark family. 

“We have lived here for thousands of years. Been born, played, lived, married, worked and died. We have weapons that was forged hundreds of years ago, and replicas that has been made so we can feel the weight of some of the founds that was made here. But we have evidence of Braavosi styled swords reaching Winterfell around five hundred years ago. A young lady here had a small blade and fought with a blacksmith as fare as we can tell. Unusual, but they were buried together, bones indicating that they died around the same time of natural causes or something we can't detect. But they were laid to rest in the crypt where we will go. The most creepy place here,”

Telling stories was something she enjoyed and well this one was good. A romantic story that had a female hero and her commoner husband. 

“You have a crypt?” he raised an eyebrow and she smiled.

“We don't just have a crypt. We have a crypt full of dead people. And well it is where I will be when I die. That is tradition. We even got a few men working on clearing up the old tunnels so we can get into the old part that is under the eldest part of the castle,” 

“Wait... so there is hundreds of old dead Starks under the campus?” 

“Yes. The last to get placed there was my aunt, but that was over twenty years ago,”

“That is both cool and weird at the same time,” he said as they walked over to the gate to get the food that Hot Pie was bringing. 

She agreed and then helped carry the food to the corner she had picked out for them to eat in. 

The rest of the date went with stories of Starks past. Of a cripple who could see the past, wars, magic and old God's. They had a torch as they went down to the crypt and well, it wasn't super romantic, but it had been exiting and they didn't really need any help when it came to the romance part. They had that down. 

Going to the Godswood after they looked at the creepy face on the old tree and she told him that the tree was as old as the oldest parts of the castle. That and they still believed in those God's. Bumping into her father as they left proved the point and Gendry, who had been a little sceptical of the claim that they still believed in those God's seemed to accept the fact that they did indeed do just that. 

Walking home she was tired or rather exhausted, so she let him pick a movie when they came back.

She had gone to change while he was looking up movies to watch. He had a few favourite and pulled a classic action movie up on his laptop that was placed on the chair cause well, the bed wasn't big enough for both of them and the laptop. 

She came back out and well... She was still wearing the top with the lace bralette under... That and shorts... Not at all distracting.

Felling like he had to do something he grabbed his PJ and changed, stepping out in the pants only. He hadn't really been paying attention to himself and well, he had taken a look in the mirror before stepping out. 

He had in fact gained muscle. That was fairly plain to see. He was more toned and well, his six pack had been upgraded, but he just felt the same and it was with that attitude he stepped out.

Yes, he did notice the look in her eyes, but he didn't react to it because well, he didn't want to rush it. What they had was enough and she seemed to agree as she just sat on the bed. Sitting down with her after he had turned off the light she pulled them both down so they could cuddle up as they watched the movie. 

He had never really had anyone lay on his naked chest before but this. It felt natural and easy. No fuzz was made and he just remained as he were for the rest of the movie and then for the rest of the night.

Thursday came and he got a whole ass email from Shireen. Reading it he nearly lost his shits... He had a free period and walked up to the place Shireen had mentioned and sure enough. A picture.

Looking at it he had a feeling that this would change a few things, and that it might cause a huge fight. Not between Arya and him but between Arya and her father. 

He had found the reason or one of the reasons why he was trying to set them up. All in one picture with two names under it.

“Couple of the year: Robert Baratheon and Lyanna Stark” 

Keeping a secret was not his style, but he didn't want to spoil what they had or make them have any setbacks, so he kept quiet for the rest of the day and all the way to Saturday when he got dressed up again. Nice pants and shirt combo, just to impress her parents and well, to please Arya. She was in a dress for the first time ever and well, he had of course lost his mind and had nearly pulled a sweater over her head to make sure no one saw how hot she looked. 

That and to make it easier for him to just think straight. But he knew she was doing this to please her sister and so he restrained himself and simply became a walking and talking heart-eye-emoji. 

Arriving had been fine, saying hello had went perfectly, but then he had been left alone for a few moments and the headmaster had come over. Turning so no one could see his face Gendry had become tense.

“I know why you are doing this. My father and your sister. But I'm gonna let you explain it to her,”

“Explain what to me?” Arya asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

And then Shireen and Bran came over, as if they had waited for this moment to happen, having the picture with them.

He watched closely as Arya looked at the image that looked like them and then at her father as she had read the description. She stormed off into his office and was followed by her father while Gendry took two seconds to make sure Shireen and Bran stayed where they were.

Following the others he arrived just as she was about to jump her father. Reaching out a hand he placed it on Arya's back and the shift happened immediately. 

“Arya,” his voice was light and close to a whisper as he said her name and she turned to face him.

“You knew. For how long?” 

He looked her straight into her eyes before he answered.

“Since Thursday. I got Shireen to look into it for me when we were at the hospital. I just always felt like there was another reason for your father to throw us together and I. I wanted him to be the one to explain this to you, since we were both thrown into the same situation without a say,” he explained and she nodded slowly, before she turned back to her father.

“See that explanation I get, but what is your excuse? That we might work?” Arya had turned from pissed to cold and well, it might be even more terrifying than when she was yelling. 

“You know what, I don't wanna hear it,” turning around he looked at her and then instinctively reached out a hand to her. 

“Lets just go,” he suggested and she answered by lacing her fingers with his. He looked at her father for a second and he nodded. 

Walking downstairs they got looks from her family, but they both ignored them. He was to focused on getting her out of there and well, help her clear her mind and she just seemed to want to get out of there. 

She was so pissed, but not at Gendry. He had been played just like her. Her father had just... How could he... But she just really didn't want to think about it.

Distractions... She needed them... 

Seeing some steam come from a fare corner of the castle an idea formed. She still had to show him a few things and explain a little so she took the lead and lead them to a small storage first where she grabbed a stack of towels. She ignored Gendry's confused looks and just lead him through the maze of courtyards till they reached a door with an electronic keypad.

She took a deep breath. This would take them deeper and further into whatever their relationship was at this point. 

Exhaling she pressed the password and opened the door. Stepping inside she waited for Gendry, who followed her. 

He was a step behind her, turning around after he had walked in she closed the door and locked it from the inside with a simple lock, to mark it as being occupied.

“A hot spring?” he asked and she shrugged as she walked over to a stone bench.

The spring was like a lake, with a flat stone in the middle, the edge was uneven and bend in and out, creating smaller pools of water where she remembered playing as a child. 

Taking another deep breath she placed the towels down on the bench before she removed her jacket and grabbed her hair tie and made a bun on top of her head. 

“I need to clear my head, so I am going in. Feel free to join me if you want,” she said and then turned her back to him as she swiftly removed her boots and then the rest of her clothes followed. Placing it in a need pile she let out a breath and stepped over to the steaming pool of water. 

He was lost for words as she had been so casual about the whole thing. Watching her he just stood still, unmoving and unwilling to let his eyes leave her small figure. 

Noticing scars on her right side of her body made him snap out of it. Stepping over where she had stood just seconds before he just followed her example, forgetting to be embarrassed and shy. It was just them. 

Stepping down to her he noticed how the bottom had been smoothed somewhat. The water was around waist hight for him and warm but not to hot. No that was just her.

But he had heard about her tattoo and had seen some scars so he was both curious and worried as she turned to face him. 

She must have found a stone to step up on so the full extend of her scars became visible. Letting his eyes wander from her face and down he wasn't really to surprised about her chest or chest size. She had been sleeping in his arms for an entire week and they had been spending a lot of time just being close in general. 

So the first thing that caught his eye was the line of letters that wrapped around her ribs below her right breast. 

Moving closer he looked up into her eyes asking permission without saying a single word. She stood completely still and didn't move as he reached out. Placing his hand on her side he let his thumb run over the words. 

Valar morghulis, all men must die.

And then he looked at her scars. Covering her right side under her tattoo they were extensive. Looking at them for a full two minutes he then looked at her eyes again seeing her wait for his reaction. 

Wrapping his arm around her he took a step forward and closed the distance between them.

The next hours were spend just like this, discovering each other, taking their time. Nothing was rushed and nothing really happened except for a few kisses. Using the towels they managed to nap on the flat rock that was warmed up by the hot water. She was sleeping on his chest, while he managed to catch a few moments of rest before the sun slowly started to come up. 

Breaking the silence that had been over them for the last few hours was his phone. Someone was calling and as much as he tried to ignore it he felt Arya wake up. Her body stretched out over his and he wrapped his arms around her to make sure she didn't fall off him and into the water.

“Morning Stark,” he whispered.

“Get your phone Bull,” she complained yet she didn't move.

“Then move Stark,” tightening his arms around her as he said this she just shook her head. Releasing her she sighed and got up. He sat next to her, looking at her before he moved her over so she was sitting in front of him, he grabbed the hair tie that was hanging on to her hair, but was about to fall out. 

He heard her sigh loudly as he brushed his fingers through her hair and then quickly braided her hair, tying off the end before he placed a kiss on the back of her neck.

“All done,” he whispered and then his phone started to ring again.

Sighing he got up and walked through the water, getting to his phone just in time.

Listening to Shireen he nodded as Arya had found a spot where she could spy on his butt from. He send her a look and she shrugged. Shaking his head at Arya he nodded before he hung up.

“We are running late Stark, brunch with your family in 30,” he put his phone down and grabbed a dry towel, throwing it to her before he got the last of the dry towels.

She was already standing next to him when he started to dry the rest of his body. Getting dressed they looked a little less put together than they had the day before but hey, at least they were dressed, right.

Gathering the towels they placed them in a basket outside the door of the hot spring before she jumped up on his back and just clung to him.

Both of their families were already gathered in the dining room when they arrived and Sansa raised an eyebrow at them while Arya shrugged. Her father tried to say something as she got down from Gendry's back and she was about to snap again when she felt her Bull grab her hand.

“Just tell me why?” she said, avoiding raising her voice and her father looked at them as they stood there, together, hand in hand.

“I saw you two together as children, I saw just how good he was to you and how good you were for him. In you two I saw what I had wished to see in Robert and Lyanna. But Robert never loved her for more than her looks. And that was why she ran away and how we got Jon. I found her right before she died... but that aside.

In you two I saw the potential for something beautiful and so I took a chance. I changed a one man bedroom into a double room, picked out the blanket myself and the pillow as well. Even the chairs were hand picked by me to encourage you to sit together,” his explanation was sorta what she had expected yet.

“Still, we might have found each other without your help and have gotten here on our own, you do know that, right?” she said and she felt Gendry squeeze her hand. 

“I know, but you are both very focused on school and work so it might never have happened,” her father said. 

“Look, Robert told me he wanted to unite our houses before he died and he never got to see this or meet you Gendry. I thought this might be the only chance and I ran with it. But I would have split you two up had you complained more than you did. I was never gonna force this down your throats. I just wanted to help you,” for the first time in this confrontation he seemed completely sincere so she took a deep breath.

“I think he is right when it come to us being slow had we not been thrown in to the same room. What might have taken us three years took us three weeks and on top of that another Wolf has found and is currently helping the youngest of the Stags so,” Gendry pointed out and everyone looked at Bran and Shireen who stood together, hand in hand.

“What ever, this dude is mine, that is a fact. And if I hear about aunt Lyanna and Robert again I swear by the old and new God's that we are moving to Essos and never returning,” and that comment then made her father laugh, while her elder brothers shook their heads and Theon then yelled that the food was getting cold. And then they all sat down and had brunch together. 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> A few years later a rumour started around campus. That Gendry and Arya had been spotted with a Maester in the Godswood. Her family had arrived and so had his cousin and adoptive father.
> 
> Had they been married or had they just taken a piss on everyone? Well, that is for them to know and for the school to speculate about. 
> 
> One thing that is known is that they became the couple of the the year when they graduated, their picture joining others like that on the halls of Winterfell.


End file.
